Breathe/Sponsoring
In order to help keep your favorite Chosen Ones alive you'll need to sponsor them, Just check under the current section to learn how to sponsor your fav Chosen Ones! Sponsor Points: Alfan: 5 Points Kokori: 5 Points Pre-Game Sponsoring: Choosings Sponsoring: With the choosings just starting it's time to start some very basic sponsoring, since it's only just begining this will help me choose who will be blood bath, and who, well won't. is in no way "Real" Sponsoring. And will only help get your favorite past the blood bath. Simply post your signature under any character you would like to see make it past the blood-bath, by not posting your sig you are saying you want them to die in blood-bath. Conor: District One #Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 02:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 02:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 03:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #He has the same name as one of my friends, same spelling too :P Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 05:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Blonde buddies! <3 I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 05:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #lawl Hey! Aren't you that 18:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #She's got Bette Davis eyes 01:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Teddy: District One #Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 02:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 02:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 03:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #I love you. What the? 03:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #Teddy, you are so awesome and pretty! And my signature changed color -_- I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 04:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I love you TEDDY! Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 05:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's got Bette Davis eyes 01:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #That awkward moment when you.... Fall in love with a cartoon character.... Dawn 20:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Robert: District Two #lawl Hey! Aren't you that 05:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #<3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 05:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I didn't start this. <~< Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 05:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I'm being nice :D Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 05:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Jason | Talk Page 05:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #No duh :P She's got Bette Davis eyes 01:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #I didn't want to sponsor you >_> but Josie forced me too! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! This is Teddy! 04:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Josie: District Two #lawl Hey! Aren't you that 05:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Voting for myself xDD how shallow shush <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 05:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #<3333 :3 Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 05:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 05:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Jason | Talk Page 05:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #XDDDDDDDDDDD She's got Bette Davis eyes 01:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #Hope you don't die sis <3 wait, actually I do hope you die :o I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! This is Teddy! 04:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Rex: District Three #obviously :P In anouther life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away 18:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I support Rex for being original. :3 Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 01:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #I'll vote for you because your a great user She's got Bette Davis eyes 01:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Tia: District Three #... I feel sorry for her D: In anouther life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away 18:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Tia= one of my faves <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 23:25, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I'll vote for you <3 She's got Bette Davis eyes 05:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #Tia pwns. That awkward moment when you.... Fall in love with a cartoon character.... Dawn 05:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Zachary: District Four #....uh...yeah. XD <3 Much luck. You'll need it. Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 01:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #MORE VOTES FOR YOU NOW!!!! She's got Bette Davis eyes 01:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #Good luck Zach xDDD Don't let your sister kill you <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 01:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #... No-one should be killed by a backstabber like Sam In anouther life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away 06:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #Go Zac! It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' 01:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Samantha: District Four #Sure..... She's got Bette Davis eyes 01:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #awe don't kill Zach xDDD Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 01:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #KILL ZACH!!! KILL THAT BOY!! >:D I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! This is Teddy! 02:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #Kill Zach! XD That awkward moment when you.... Fall in love with a cartoon character.... Dawn 06:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Justin: District Five #Ooh la la...rings a bell Josie? ;) I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! This is Teddy! 22:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sarah: District Five #That awkward moment when you.... Fall in love with a cartoon character.... Dawn 23:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #Definetly :) <3 She's got Bette Davis eyes 23:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #I loved this Zach. Such the actress <3 My heart must've been born in District One :P Travis: District Six #YES!!!! XDDD <3 Don't scream because people are watching you 22:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) #Poor Travis. 'A little birdy told me ' 00:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Stefani: District Six # Samuel: District Seven #"Can you hear me? Blowing up your stereo!" - Stuck in Your Radio 19:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Poor Sam D: Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Katie: District Seven, #"Can you hear me? Blowing up your stereo!" - Stuck in Your Radio 19:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Awe, Chimmers. :3 <3 Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Josie Amber here, Talk to me! The Great Arena Challenge: Over For some reason, I can not think of an interesting, and fun idea for an arena for the story, so... I'm asking y'all to come up with one for me. This will end when I have the eigth Reaping posted. Be as detailed, or not as detailed as you want. The winning entry will get ten sponsor points added to their "Account" When the games begin. Entries: *A huge desert with oasis's scattered around and a lake near the centre. Perfect with quicksand <3 I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 03:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *A large open plains with needed items scattered about, several cave systems that can be well hidden in, except for when wild animals attack, a forest deadly like the Amazon, with poisonous creatures and all that, a snowy area with a constant blizzard, widely varied so people can survive however they can last >:D <3 Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 03:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *Different fields for each element. Water : Beach , Fire : Valcano and magma river , Wind : A windy valley , Steel : A metal factory , Earth : Cavernes , Light : sunny plains , Wood : Forest , Darkness : Sunless desert , Ice : Frozen Glaicer , Thunder : Field with thunderstorms. 'Never Give ' 03:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *The usual Cornucopia in the middle, then on the left there's a lucious woods with many trees and animals. To the north and right, there's a large lake, and the south is a big desert! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 04:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Winners: I know I'm ending a ton of reapings early, but I have figured out what the arena will be.... Rex and Robert will each get 5 points, as the idea is a mix of both of their ideas... Any ways, Be sure to keep supporting your fav. Chosen ones in the Reaping Section, if not they most likely will die in the Blood-Bath. A new contest will be posted after the next two reapings :) [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable]] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 15:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The Mystery of District 16. District 16, which is also the final district the story, will have two unique chararcters, which I will not be creating, in fact, I won't even be writing the reapings for District 16- You will. ( or hopefully...) The challenge is well rather easy, write the reaping for the final district, you have until the 15th District's reaping has been posted to finish. The word count should be around two thousand words. The winner will get 40 Sponsor points as well as the chapter being in the story... OH District 16 is the District for AGRICULTURE!'Good Luck. [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable]] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 04:25, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Rex's Entry Jane's POV The hardest part of doing what you want to do, is making yourself believe you can do it. I had to go to the hunger games and start a revolution! I only need the support of three districts. I looked down at the rice fields. Doing it is suicide, there's no way I would survive. But I have to. We must stop the crown. What they do must be stopped! They've enslaved us! But I couldn't throw my life away. My sister depends on me. But I have to, no-one else will! But I couldn't leave Tahlia. It's so confusing! I don't know what to do! "Why did that snake have to bite you mum. Why did you have to go get rice that day." "No-one could've stopped her," called out Tahlia. I turned to face her and I knew she would figure out what I was going to do at any moment. I hugged her, "I miss her. She knew what to do in any situation." I felt tears streaming down her cheek onto my shirt. "Don't be sad. You've got me remeber." "Please don't go." Her words struck into my heart. She figured it out already. "Please don't volunteer!" I realised with those words that I'm not going to make a reballion to stop the crown. I'm going to make one to save those I love. "Tahlia, i'm doing it for your good." With that I headed back to the house and got changed into my best clothes. I wiped the tears from my face and tried to look like my normal happy self. Tahlia and me would be taking seperate paths in the future, starting with Female/12 and Female/14. Then i'll be off to the capitol to start my reballion. Ben's POV I just stared out at the empty field. "This could be the last time I see my home." I stood up and headed back to the district. Our district was spilt into three parts, those who farm grain, those who farm corn and those who farm rice. "Hey Ben! Don't get picked!" I tried to smile at those who said that. They depended on me. Most of my food I gave to those who couldn't work. My family has had the worst luck with reapings. My older sister got picked when she was 12, that was six years ago. She died in the bloodbath when her so called teammate stabbed her in the chest. I passed the bakery where my older brother had wanted to work before he got picked. He was chosen when he was 14, four years ago. He did pretty good up till the final six, where a trap he set backfired on him. I walked by my younger twin sisters friends house. One of them got picked two years ago, when she was 13. She got stuck in a trap someone set and starved to death. Last year the other twin got picked. She managed to make it to the last three. But then she got caught between the other two's attacks. My mum had a heart attack straight after she died, the stress of losing almost all her children got to her. When I got home, I got changed into my best clothes. With my family's luck I'd be picked this year or next year. I started to walk back to the district centre. If I was picked I would remeber all the mistakes my siblings made and try not to make them. I would follow their examples and try and win. I stopped at the shrine to those who died in the hunger games and laid four stalks of grain there, then continued to walk to the centre. I stepped into the square marked Male/17 and braced for the inevitable. Rose's POV The lose of life is inevitable and sad, but the loss of a young life is even sadder. It pained me to be the reaper and play a cruical part in the loss of a life, but I had to. "Welcome everyone to the 49th choosing," I forced a smile, "I hope that someone from this district will win this year." The large blue ball full of names was menacing, becuase it meant that the last member of the Bleue family could get picked. As I reached my hand into it, I prayed that he wouldn't get picked. I grabbed a slip of paper and pulled it out, then dropped it. "Ben Bleue..." A roar of anger and sadness sweeped through the crowd. They all knew about what has happened with his family. He calmly walked up to the stage, his green eyes full of steely determination. I reached into the pink ball and pulled out a slip of paper. Before I could even look at the name I heard someone call out, "I volunteer," and a young girl who couldn't be older then 14 climb up to the stage. She looked so bubbly and bright. "What's your name?" "Jane Daniels," I looked at the slip and saw her name written on it. "Well follow me Jane and Ben." I stepped through to the District Hall, where a young man, only 16 was waiting, "This is your mentor, James." Jane stepped up and said to James, "didn't you win the hunger games three years ago?" It was true. James managed to make one group find anouther, and he just watched as they fought. When he got to the last two, he hid in the shadows and fired an arrows straight through his enemies heart. Ben was the next to talk, "Anyone so young must be a great tutor, can't wait to learn some secrets." I sighed and stepped out of the room. The loss of life always confuses people and hurts them in one way or anouther. ''Alfie's Entry Excella's POV God, do I hate working in the crappiest district ever. Agriculture, why agriculture? Hard work is good work my eye. Breaking nails every day, do these people know how much I spend on manicurists!? I’d rather have something interesting like entertainment, or maybe fertility. Yes....Fertility would be preferable. But no, I get stuck with agriculture, to two parent’s who “supposedly”love me. Yet they can’t get me anything I’ve ever wanted. Maybe that’s why I fell in love with him. Josh certainly is a catch, much better than his cold hearted brother. He treats me with all of the dignity and respect I deserve. He promised me that he would do his best to get chosen to pay the debt, merely so he could win and take me far away from this hellhole. Willing to risk his life for me...How romantic. Stepping into my smaller than average house. Being poor is harsh. I may be whiny, but I’m not a weakling as well. The first thing I do when home, I rush to the bathroom to get myself cleaned. There is to be the Choosing today in Central Square, and it wouldn’t do to be late. In the small shower we have, I think back to how I met Alex. That hot summer eve...I hadn’t been used to slaving like a dog, and I passed out right in the middle of the large farm nearby. That’s when he came...Alex, the snobbish, pretentious teenager he was. Mocking me in my position. And yet he still aided me. Not even Josh understands his own brother. He brought me to his home, where I met Josh, his wonderful brother. We’ve been inseparable ever since. I stepped out, and I quickly got dressed in my one pair of high heels and my brand new white dress. It had taken me months to save up for these, and those scam artists from Fashion District weren’t cheap. As soon as I had gathered all of my things into my old, ripped purse, damaged from years of use due to me being unable to afford a new one, I set out for Central Square. My parents were working late tonight, and sadly, they could not see the Choosing. In honesty, I think they wanted to avoid seeing my sweet Josh get chosen. For all the bad I could say about them, at least they had good taste. I finally reached Central. Luckily, we lived nearby in the ghetto of the district, so it was a quick walk. Josh and his family inhabited the richest side of town, as they had been born to the rich Spencer family. A ginger-haired girl walked up to me in horrific clothing. My best friend, Marietta was just as poor as I. She didn’t have the drive for money and fashion like I did, she preferred to help those in need. I commended her for her work, but I’d never bring myself to work for free.”Excella, on time as always. We need to get lined up in our proper section now.” I smiled.”I’m glad I’m finally sixteen. Someday soon I can get married.” We walked and talked as we headed to our section. Before we could reach our section, a brown-haired teenager with considerable muscles, my Josh, literally swept me off of my feet.”Excella, sorry I’m a little late.” He puts me down, and he kisses me gently on my cheek. I smiled up to him, and I kissed him back on his cheek. “I knew you’d never abandon me so.” I said, smiling., Marietta rolled her eyes and walked off towards our destination.”We better get into line, the festivities of Choosing shall go on soon.” In Agriculture, once the Chosen Ones left, there was a celebration, in hopes that one may return. Agriculture was well-known for begging the Crown to have two winners, if the last two both desired to live rather than to fight. The one time they had tried this, the people left hated each other so that they refused, and it had been denied ever since. Josh just smiled and nodded. The two of us walked off towards our section, when he suddenly stops.”I have to wait for my brother, Alex. My parents told us to stick together.” He states. “Why is that?” I asked, curiosity peaking inside me. He turned to see his brother not far off, and he waves to him.”They know I plan to volunteer if I’m not selected.” I looked down, feeling guilty for pressuring him to join, but I shrugged it off, fully convinced he would win for us. The teenager stepping before us was seventeen, older than both of us by a year. His slick blonde hair, his physically fitness, and his overwhelming charm made the ladies crazy for him, if the wealth wasn’t enough. Strangely, he looked down upon them all, claiming them to not be worthy. Josh told me he was actually just shy, but I doubted that. His demeanor screamed of everything but. “Josh, I cannot believe you would risk your life just to give.....her, a life she wasn’t born into. You love her, and you’re wealthy, isn’t that enough?” Alex asks, concern hinted in his voice. Alex only ever talked to Josh. His parents were always working, so Josh was all Alex ever had for a friend. The other kids resented him for his parents’ wealth. Even I had been. Alex's POV'' I looked from my brother, the only person I have in the world. He’s nice, and he’s caring, but I personally feel he fell in love with the wrong girl. Excella is just a gold digger, in my opinion. Forcing him to get himself chosen. How foolish. I’m the talented fighter of the family, he’s just the pretty boy.”Isn’t it about high time we reach our section?” I asked, somewhat impatient. I just wanted this night to be over, for my brother to just get back, or not. I did want my brother to be happy, and this would make him happy. But I know I cannot let him go through with it. We waved goodbye to Excella, who joined her ginger friend. My brother and I reached our respective age sections, and we were still rather close. The second I knew we were out of earshot, I turned to him.”Do you really plan on risking almost certain death for her?” Before he could answer, I continued on my little rant.”You know how much you mean to me and her, what if you get killed? Don’t get arrogant with me, we both know the chances of you dying are ridiculously high. Why would you do this!?” He looked down at the ground. Before he could answer, loud trumpets played. We all turned to see a bright-eyed young boy, around twenty at the most, smiling as he took the center stage. His orange hair went well the the green bottom and purple top. I had always been well in fashion. Looking good was a talent I had, one of the few I had that my brother didn’t. “Welcome all to the Choosing Ceremony! My name is Topaz, and I’m here for the Choosing. I had no time to prepare, as this is my first time, so I have no idea what number Choosing this is. Anyways, let’s get down to the nitty-gritty. I’ll start by announcing the Chosen boy. The boy chosen this year from Agriculture is.............Josh Spencer!” Everyone cheered, bellowing, as Alex was very well-liked amongst our district. I watched in silence as my brother proudly strolled to the stage.”Now, if anyone wants to take his place, speak now.” Silence hit the entire Square, lone for me raising my hand and saying “I will.” Everyone either gasped or nodded. I walked up to the stage, and I could see Excella far off, shocked. My brother just gaped at me as I took his place on the stand, silent and unmoving. Topaz turned back to the crowd.”Surprising change. From Josh Spencer to his older brother Alex. Now, the girl that has been selected is...............................Excella Reynard!” I had to keep myself from laughing at her somewhat embarrassing last name before I was hit with the shock I had received. Only one would survive, so it means I had to either kill my boyfriend’s true love, or be killed myself if we were the last two. I turned to my brother, who looked from me to her in terrified shock. Before I could speak, Excella and I were rushed into a large hall where we encountered Rafael. Rafael had won the Games perhaps over thirty years ago, when he betrayed his District mate and brutally killed her, despite her being his little sister. Rafael was well despised, but he was the best at what he did. “So you two have been chosen to represent this District this year. Well, selected, and volunteered.” He eyed us over, but I could care less. Could I really bring myself to kill Excella, when it counted? ”One of you I’ve heard is an excellent fighter. The other....passes out in the field regularly either due to being overworked or to faking it to get off work early.” He glares at Excella. She rolls her eyes.”Yeah, I get it. You prefer him because he’s wealthy.” Rafael nods.”No, I prefer him because he tries.” Excella looks at me, and she sighs loudly. I may not like her, but she’s a person with feelings, too. All of the Chosen Ones are. And I have to kill every last one of them, or outlast them, just to live my days out. I may not be the most kind person, but that will still be difficult. But I’ll come to that bridge when I need to. I refuse to die this early. Quitters never win. I have to do my best, for my brother. I stood up and offered a hand to Excella, who refused, as she stood on her own. Topaz and Rafael led us on to wherever we were going to go, both of us unsure what would come in the next few days. As we were walking, Rafael turned to us.”Turns out you people have some possible help.” I looked at him quizzically.”What do you mean?” Excella beat me to asking. He smiles a little.”Josh Spencer, the originally chosen, is begging the Crown to have two winners again this year. Seems he’s adamant.” I smiled. If they could push that through, I might not have to kill Excella. Rafael stops smiling rather quickly.”But chances are it won’t change, and you’ll have to gut each other later, anyways.” I turned to Excella, and we looked into each other’s eyes, both full of fear, and possibly, anticipation.